Stars Of Our Eternal Love
by hieilover170
Summary: DEAD! This story is dead and I will not be updating anymore. Sakura and her friends get stuck in a stange demention.. with fire demons and fox demons, the fun never ends! Rated T for future chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters... I own Raven and Rini, tho.

_**Stars Of Our Eternal Love**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Stars Of the Night**_

A young girl who looked to be about thirteen with straight brown hair pulled into a ponytail was looking out her window of her house. She was wearing dark, Gothic clothing. She had on a black shirt with neon green fishnet on her arms. Her pants were black with neon green straps, chains, and studs. She let out a sigh towards the starry sky and walked away.

The girl, Raven, was sitting on her chair in her room with the door closed, the only light coming from the full moon. She looked up at it, her brown eyes looking glazed. Suddenly, a tapping noise broke into her daydream-like state.

"What was that?" She mumbled to herself quietly while she looked around. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but she saw nothing. She rolled over and picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey, Rini," Raven said into the phone.

"Why do you sound so panicked? You never are panicked. Gloomy, yes, but not panicked," Rini said to her friend.

Just then, Raven had an idea. "Hey, Rini, you wanna come over?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup! See you in a sec!" _BLEEEEEEP_. Raven waited patiently for her friend. Just then, she heard the noise again, only louder, closer. She looked in the darkness, her ears alert. Then, from out of nowhere, somebody grabbed her, and the last thing she heard was her best friend, Rini, screaming into the night.


	2. The Beginning of Eternity

**Disc.** I don't own YYH... oh well... I do own Kaze, Raven, Rini, and Koryo, tho.

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Beginning of Eternity**_

When she awoke,Raven found herself in a black room, covered with swords and daggers. "Where am I?" she asked, slightly panicked. She looked around her, looking at the surprising new scenery. Raven had no clue what was going on. Had she been knocked unconscious? Was she dreaming?

Raven gave this idea some thought, but quickly realized it wasn't true when she pinched her arm rather hard. "Nope! Definitely not a dream!" She whispered to herself, a note of panic in her voice.

As Raven looked around, she spotted a small mirror hanging on one of the dagger-covered walls. She walked over to it and stared at her reflection. _Was_ it her reflection? Her gasp was the only noise made as she quietly gaped at her mirror image.

"That can't be me!" Raven said out loud in a whisper that was barely audible. The person staring back at her was – a demon!

This person had bright crimson eyes that were half covered by black hair with the first two white streaks. Her elf-like ears peaked out from her curtain of hair. But the most unusual thing was her black, purple and red dragon wings that poked out from behind her black shirt.

Raven reached out a hand to touch her reflection and her reflection reached back. It _was_ her! She gasped silently before hearing a squeal that was unmistakably Rini's. Instinctively, she set off toward her friend's continuous squeals of joy.

"What could she be happy about at a time like this?" Raven whispered to herself, panting slightly. When Raven arrived to where her friend was, she saw Rini, curly red hair and bright sparkling blue eyes and all, but also another friend of Raven's. She had long, wavy brown hair that was in a braid and hazel eyes, shielded behind blue-rimmed glasses.

"Rini, Koryo, what are you guys doing here?" Raven exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Koryo, who's that?" Rini whispered to her.

"I don't know. How does she know our names?" whispered Koryo back.

"It's me you guys! I'm Raven!" she shouted desperately.

"Must you shout, child? Any more and you might make my eardrums bleed," stated a voice that sounded annoyed yet dangerous at the same time.

"Who said that?" Raven, Rini, and Koryo all said at the same time.

"Just nobody," he replied. A boy who looked somewhat smug walked out from the shadows. His spiky black hair had a shockingly white starburst in the front, and was kept out of his eyes with a white strip of fabric. His body was covered with a black cloak, adding to his mysterious look. His crimson eyes were set on Raven.

"So you have managed to turn into _your_ demon form, Sakura," he said, gazing at Raven unblinkingly.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea who you are and my name is not Sakura," Raven snapped at the boy.

"Yes, your name is Sakura. And I would advise you not to mess with me," he said, walking closer to her. "You never know what trouble you might get into."

Raven, or should we say Sakura, exchanged concerned looks with her friends Rini and Koryo. But before long, someone fell through an open window.

"Ow… Not the smartest thing I've ever done," she said, groaning. The girl that just came through the window had long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind silvery-blue glasses.

"Kaze, is that you?" Sakura said to the girl.

"The one and only," she said, standing up.

"It is so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed back to the girl.

However, Kaze seemed confused by her friend's new look. Sakura notice this and cast a furtive look over her shoulder before adding, "I have no clue why I look like this and apparently my name is Sakura."

"Okey-doeky! By the way, your wings are spiffy!" Kaze exclaimed, poking the dragon-like wings.

"OW! Watch it! Those are apparently real!" Sakura exclaimed, walking backwards. Unfortunately, she backed right into the mysterious boy. Blushing a cherry blossom red, she turned around and started to stutter apologies.

"Shush," the boy said, putting a finger to her lips. Everybody was quiet. They soon heard approaching footsteps coming towards the door. Sakura's pointy elf ears were cocking to the noise and the others noticed this and they started laughing, except for the mysterious boy, whom was still looking at the door. He shot the others a death glare and they got the point.

After a few minutes the footsteps stopped, right in front of the door. His hand, which had been extended, was drawn back into the cloak, tearing it off, the quartet notice he had a lean, muscular body, and in his hand was a sword, ready to slice. Nobody even dared to breathe and the room was a silent as death except for the slow creaking of the doorknob.

Hiei had his sword ready to strike when the door opened and revealed a tall man about 7' tall with silver hair, golden eyes and purpley coloured fox ears and a fox tail. At the sight of the man, Hiei lowered his sword and smiled.

"Took you long enough, Youko."

Thanks to my sole reviewer, lilxcutexmonstah, I decided to update! Plz R&R!

BTW, sry to disappoint you but as you can tell this isn't a xover... sorry!.'


End file.
